Slytherin's Consort
by Adalina Malfoy
Summary: Harrison Potter-Black was about to have his entire world thrown upside down. Warning: Severitus, Dumbledore bashing, selective Weasley bashing. disclaimer in profile


HP/LV

Severitus

Slytherin's Consort

16 year old Harrison Potter-Black sat in his bedroom at Privet Drive, waiting for the glowing red numbers on his bedside clock to say midnight. As the numbers changed from 11:59 to 12:00, a sharp pain racked his body. Taking a deep breath, Harry sat through the pain; he had had worse after all. Once the pain subsided, Harry opened the window to the usual barrage of birthday owls. Relieving them of their burdens, Harry placed his Hogwarts letter to the side for later. Picking up the official looking Gringotts letter, Harry found a summons for a meeting with his account manager at noon the same day. Nodding his head, Harry picked up a letter with unknown handwriting. Once he finished the letter, Harry's anger caused lightning to flash and thunder to roll outside. Calming his nerves, Harry placed his presents on his bed and drafted his letter to Voldemort.

Tom,

Certain facts have come to my attention, it would be best if we could meet up to discuss the details

Yours,

Harrison James Salazar Alexander Potter-Black-Snape

Sighing, Harry was surprised as a pitch black owl flew through his window. Looking at the owl, Harry tied the letter for Voldemort to the owl's leg, gave it a couple treats and watched it fly away. Sighing, Harry opened his presents and growled when he smelled the faintest hints of a love potion mixed into Mrs. Weasley's brownies and fudge, as well as dousing the candy that Ron sent. Anger flashing in his eyes, Harry smiled as the 'gifts' burned to a crisp. Still smiling faintly, Harry waved his hand, vanishing the ashes just as the black owl returned. Smiling, Harry relieved the owl of its letter and allowed him to fly to Hedwig's cage. Opening the letter, Harry smiled a true smile.

Harry,

I was surprised when Starlight came to me with a letter from you. After I read the letter, I decided to see what you have to say. I will meet you at Gringotts at 2 p.m. today.

Until then,

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Smiling, Harry placed all of his remaining presents in his trunk before he noticed the small package that Starlight was holding. Opening the box, Harry found a simple silver band, set with a shining emerald that bore the Slytherin crest. Noticing the note at the bottom of the package, he picked it up and quickly read through it.

Harry,

If my thoughts are correct, you will need this after tonight. Wear it proudly my Raven.

~Tom

Smiling serenely, Harry placed the Slytherin consort ring on his finger and laid down for a small nap. Waking up a few hours later, Harry grabbed a simple set of robes before waving his hand and commanding "Pack." Shrinking his belongings, he placed them in his pocket before leaving Privet Drive for the last time. Walking to Magnolia Crescent, Harry summoned his new knowledge and apparated to Diagon Alley. Pulling up his hood, Harry quickly made his way to the bank. Stepping up to the closest teller, he showed them the letter that Griphook had sent him. Nodding, the teller ushered him through a door to the back of the bank. Stopping in front of a door inlaid with gold, the goblin knocked three times. When the door opened, Harry was ushered inside. Bowing to the goblin behind the desk, Harry stated in a confident voice, "Greetings Manager Griphook, may your sword run red with the blood of your enemies." "Greetings to you as well Lord Potter, may your coffers never empty and your enemies lay defeated at your feet." Nodding, Harry sat down and they commenced with what they had made the meeting for. By the time their meeting had concluded, the thunder almost caused the roof to collapse inward. Somehow, Tom had managed to get an escort to the room and pulled Harry into a reassuring hug. As Tom's skin touched Harry's, his anger seemed to flood from him. Relaxing into Tom's arms, Harry released his hold on the elements. Smiling up at his dominate mate, Harry turned to Griphook stating, "I apologize Manager Griphook, I did not mean to destroy your office." "No problem Lord Potter, you had every right to lose control." With a simple snap of his fingers, Griphook had everything looking good-as-new. Harry smiled at Tom before looking at his father who had followed the man into the room. Smiling slightly, Harry pulled the man into a light hug. His smile widened when Severus held onto him for dear life. Leaving Gringotts, the three men went on a bit of a shopping spree before heading to Knockturn Alley to receive Harry's wand. After they had finished everything, Harry now weld a Holly/Yew wand with a Threshal hair and Shadow Phoenix feather ore and an emerald at the base. Smirking, Harry poured magic into the wand, easily elongating it to a staff and the sparkling emerald moving to the top. With a true smile on his face, Harry shrunk the staff back to the wand.


End file.
